


Chances

by webbstar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst at the beginning, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't know what I'm doing tbh, M/M, sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a chance in life to figure out who they really love. NOTE: This is Ten Chances.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Helluva Breakup

"Michael, please don't make this harder than it needs to be." Lindsay looked up from her suitcase with pleading eyes. It burned her to see him like this, to know that she was the one causing all of his pain. 

"Lindsay," Michael started. He felt like a complete fool, standing in his My Little Pony pajama pants, running a hand through his auburn locks, trying to think of something to say to stop her from walking out of his life. 

"Please. We can talk this out! Whatever it is I've done just tell me and I swear on my fucking life I'll fix it. Just please, I can change if you want me to you just--" A single tear began to roll down his cheek, the first crack in his long-lasting armor. Michael couldn't stand to wipe it away, and he wouldn't dare say another word. He could feel his throat closing up, all of the moisture seeming to leave his mouth and travel up to pool in his eyes. 

Lindsay walked over to him, suitcase still in hand. She reached for his hand, the one that had made her feel safe for so long, and looked into his eyes. It was the first time she'd seen Michael cry for any sort of emotional reason, assuming that breaking bones didn't count as emotional. She felt her eyes start to mimic her ex's, which served as her cue to leave. With a brief, lingering kiss on the cheek, and a whisper of goodbyes in his ear, she was gone. 

Michael stood there in the spot he'd been in when she left for what seemed like hours. His mind had stopped thinking about what to do next, and only about what he had done. His hand, the one that held on to the woman he loved just minutes ago, twitched every so often, feeling almost as cold as his cheek. He realized that his hand was in a fist, so he unrolled it, to try and loosen up his muscles. As he did, there was a small sound right next to his foot. Kneeling down, Michael picked up the object, immediately identifying it as the ring that he'd presented Lindsay with when he proposed. After that, Michael regressed into the exact same state you'd see a three year old in if you took away his favorite teddy bear. He sobbed, he hyperventilated, he called out her name until he couldn't say anything but. He did what any self respect man who just got his ass dumped would do. He wallowed in self-pity and self-hatred.

After an hour on the floor, the man gathered the strength to get up, and shuffle to his phone. He quickly sent a message to the only person he knew he could talk to right now, with the simple words: "Problem, help, 20 minutes tops." He wandered into his bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. The man staring back at him, was only a hallow shell of his former self. His hair was disheveled beyond belief, one side being noticeably flat than the other from lying on the ground. His eyes were bloodshot red, and his eyelashes stuck to each other, dampened by the waterfall of Mr. Jones' heartbreak. His mouth seemed to remain in a scowl, almost threatening someone to try and make him smile again. He let out a sigh, and walked back to his living room. Plopping down on the couch, his eyes scanning the room, and took note of the small puddle on the ground in front of it. He then squinted to look at the clock on his cable box, realizing that he hadn't put neither his contacts in or his glasses on. 

Getting up with a groan, he made his way to the front of the box, and squatted down, attempting to squint just the right amount to make out the numbers displayed. 1:12, the clock read. Standing up, he then checked his phone to see when he'd sent the message, to see if it had been twenty minutes yet. As if on cue, there was a distinct sound of a key entering his front door. Within a few seconds, Gavin was in Michael's living room, looking concerned albeit confused about the state of his best friend. "What's the problem Mi-cool? I got here as soon as I could." Michael shrugged, and walked over back to the couch. Gavin quickly followed, immediately sitting close to Michael and throwing his arm around him. "Don't act like it's nothin'. Usually I'm the one tellin' you that there's a problem, so this must be a big one. You can trust me, mate. I'll do my best to help." Michael's lip started to quiver as the memory of Lindsay walking out of the door just hours ago. "L-LL-Lindsay-Uhm..." He tried to swallow, his throat still feeling as if he'd stuck a vacuum hose down his esophagus and suctioned out all of the moisture. "Lindsay left me," he whispered, before breaking out into near hysterics once again. Gavin wrapped both of his arms around the broken man, and nestled his head into his chest. Rubbing circles on Michael's back, Gavin calmly shushed him, and encouraged him to let it all out, as the other man sat, creating stains on Gavin's shirts with his tears, snot and drool. 

"It'll be alright Mi-cool. I promise. Gavvy's here to help you make it all better. You won't cry for long, my boy. Not for long."


	2. 2 Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels been doing his best to keep his heartbreak under wraps at work, but it's hard sometimes..

"SON OF A WHORE! FUCK THIS GAME. FUCK IT IN ITS UNFAIR CUNT ASSHOLE." The screams continued to drown out the thoughts of every Rooster Teeth team member as they passed by the Achievement Hunter office. Everyone knew that Michael was in there filming his newest Rage Quit, but no one was brave enough to go in and ask him to tone it down a bit. Gavin inched closer to the door to their shared office, hearing the sounds of multiple things slamming against the floor and tables, and then complete silence. He opened the door to the office, and peeked his head inside. He saw the redhead sitting in front of his computer, with his headphones off and his hands on his face. Gavin inched closer to him, and finally got close enough to place his hand on the other man's back. Michael raises his head slightly, his puffy red eyes meeting Gavin's. With no further words, Michael reached over and enveloped Gavin into a hug, resting his head on the Brit's shoulder. Gavin's pulse increased, and he held his breath as Michael's hair brushed past his nose. Wrapping his arms around the heartbroken lad, Gavin whispered the most comforting words that he could muster. He had to restrain himself from advancing any further with the older man. He couldn't express how much it pained him to see Michael so broken. The only thing he'd want was to kiss the tears and the pain away, and hold on tighter than anyone ever has, and never let go. But for now, a hug would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!- Kara


	3. 3 Months Later

The number of days without Lindsay escalated, while the times Michael thought of her became less and less. The office had reverted back to it's original feeling of comfort. Michael had started laughing again, his signature laugh that sent shivers through Gavin and elicited a goofy grin from his face. He was so proud. His little boy Michael was finally coming back to him, after so long without him.

It had been a typical Tuesday for the Achievement Hunter crew. The Let's Build had just been posted up on their channel, and they were all about to head out to lunch before coming back to film Friday's episode of Let's Play: Minecraft. Geoff checked his watch and stood up from his desk, stretching out his back that had been hunched over his desktop for 4 hours.

"Alright listen up assholes, this week's Minecraft challenge is gonna be a fuckin' long one. I need you all back here in an hour, tops. I wanna get started as early as possible, or else we're gonna be here until fucking midnight. And just to make sure that no one tries to be a wise ass, whoever get's here after," he paused to check his watch again for the exact time. "If anyone get's here after 2:52, you're as dead as dicks." 

There was a collective nod among the group, as everyone tried to figure out where they want to go for lunch. Within five minutes the group had dispersed, all of them hopping into different cars and heading off to their favorite places to eat. Michael looked over at Gavin, who was still sitting at his desk with his headphones on. He tapped attentive friend on the shoulder to get him to notice his presence. 

"Hey," Michael started when Gavin finally looked up. "You wanna come with me to Chipotle or something?" 

Gavin shook his head before he could second guess himself. "I've got a lot of work to do, mate." 

Michael nodded, a bit upset that Gavin hadn't agreed to come along. He'd never gotten a chance to properly thank the taller man for pulling Michael out of the deep hole of depression that he'd put himself in. The only thing that kept him out of it was Gavin, actually. He remembered the nights where he'd just be sitting on his couch, laying on Gavin's shoulder, while he let every liquid that poured from Michael's face stain his t-shirt. The nights where Michael couldn't even let go of him long enough to let him tell Geoff that he's not going to be home again. The nights where he was broken, and Gavin managed to always put him back together again. He snapped back out of his moment, and cleared his throat.

"Do you want anything?"

"Uhm, I don't think so," he replied offhandedly. "I'll grab something when I'm done with this."

"Oh, okay. Well I, I'll see you later." Michael said, slowly backing out of the room.

"Yep." 

"If you want anything, just text me or something, okay?" 

"Just go you doughnut, I'll be alright."

Michael smiled and within seconds, he was out of the door. 

Gavin glanced over at the spot where the redhead had been standing moments before, and smiled in spite of himself. It was a relief to see the man he cared about so much smile again. He continued to work in peace for about fifteen minutes, before his work was interrupted by a knock at the office door. He got up and headed for it, albeit a little surprised (no one ever really knocks on the door to their office). Upon opening the door, his feelings of happiness were almost immediately replaced with that of distaste and the closest he'd even gotten to hating someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading-Kara


	4. 4 Minute Conversation

"Hey, Lindsay." Gavin muttered, making a lack luster attempt to keep the venom out of his tone of voice. He hadn't seen the woman since she broke Michael's heart, and he was bloody glad. It took an unbelievable amount of self-control for him to not slam the door in her face. 

"Is Michael here?" She asked sheepishly. Barbara had informed her of how much time the two had been spending together, how Gavin had taken Michael under his wing and refused to let anyone hurt him.

"No," he replied sourly, leaning against the door frame to prevent her from entering. "Why do you need him?" 

"Well I-I just uhm.. I wanted to talk to him. We kind of ended on a, uh, a bad.. foot.." She rubbed her arm nervously as she spoke, intimidated by Gavin's stance. No one's ever gotten Gavin upset enough to actually act on it. 

Gavin stared at her with cold eyes, and when she said that the couple ended on a bad foot, it caused his anger to boil over and to the surface. 

"Are you kidding me, Lindsay? A bad foot? YOU ENDED ON.. A BAD FOOT? YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU FUCKING BROKE THE MAN YOU USED TO LOVE FROM THE INSIDE OUT AND LEFT HIM. YOU FUCKING LEFT HIM ALL ALONE AND YOU THINK THAT'S A BAD FOOT?" Gavin clenched fists that he didn't even realize he had curled up, and screamed out of frustration. Lindsay backed up, and felt her usually confident self shrink.

"I-I didn't mean to.. There was.. I couldn't.. With.. With Kevin."

"KEVIN? OH SO YOU LEFT YOUR FIANCEE FOR ANOTHER MAN? IS THAT RIGHT? OH HOW PERFECT." Gavin was storming around the office, waving his hands around like a mad man. 

"Gavin, please, I just.. I want to make things right with Michael." Lindsay felt her bottom lip quivering, and her eyes watering up. The way Gavin said it made her feel so wrong about what she'd done to Michael. Kevin was just too right for her, and she couldn't handle going through with what she knew was going to be a bad marriage with Michael and lose Kevin. 

Gavin glared at her once more, and walked over to her, getting as close to her face as possible, which wasn't very close due to the size of his nose. "You know what, Lindsay? You can't make things right with Michael. You've had a chance everyday for the past three months to make things right with Michael. You've had ten thousand chances to make things right, so many fucking chances to help me pull him out of the goddamned pit that you put him in, but you didn't. So you can't have another chance. Not one, not two, not eight, not ten. Fucking none." He backed up and studied her face, watching the tears fall down onto her cheeks. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I just think you need to go, Lindsay. You.. You just need to leave. It's over." 

She nodded and quietly walked back out of the doorway of the office, shutting the door behind her. She wiped the tears off of her face with her sleeve, and walked back to her building, waving off a few concerned questions from her co-workers. 

Gavin sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands, breathing heavily as he tried to get his heart rate down. He looked over at Michael's desk, and saw that the long-standing picture of Lindsay on his desk had been replaced with a picture of him and Michael. Gavin felt his heart swell in his chest and all of his anger wash out from his body as he reached over and and gently touched the frame. He studied the picture closely, and remembered the night that they took the picture. 

"My little Mi-cool." Gavin whispered, a cheeky grin playing across his lips.  
"My boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!- Kara 
> 
> PS: I actually love Lindsay and Michael together and actually just Lindsay as a person because she's tippity top but you know..


	5. 5 a.m: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wakes up, and has some explaining to do..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how many hoops i had to jump through to get this chapter up. 
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been so long but uh.. I'M BACK BITCHES!
> 
> I love you all. Hope you enjoy!

It all started and ended with tequila.

Gavin opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to adjust to the darkness in the room. He sat up, and realized that it was a mistake the second his head began to pound, almost threatening to explode if he dared to make another sudden move. He lowered his head back down onto what he assumed to be a pillow, and laid there for what seemed to be ages until his headache lessened. The Brit rolled over to his side, and tried to make out the time on the clock that was across the room. After a few squints, the pixels revealed that he’d woken up at 4:14; whether or not it was a.m or p.m was terribly irrelevant. He recognized the odd placement of the clock, and frantically tried to rack his brain for an explanation as to why he was in Michael’s bed.

He worked his brain as hard as he could to piece together the prior night’s events, and how the hell he ended up where he was. Gavin’s mind could go as far back as the party at Geoff’s house the night before. The Let’s Play channel had finally reached two million subscribers, and everyone at Rooster Teeth gathered at Geoff’s house to celebrate. His memory had only proved to be useful until very early on in the night, after Michael had arrived to the party.

* * *

“Hi, Michael.” Gavin said, grinning from ear-to-ear when he’d open the door to reveal the one person he wanted to see.

“Hey, buddy!” Michael greeted, catching the taller man in an one-armed bear hug. “Two million fucking people, Gavvy!” He shouted, lifting the light Brit off of his feet a bit. Gavin chuckled, swallowing down the butterflies that had bloomed in his stomach. “I suppose that’s what the party’s for, eh?”

Michael placed the man back down on the ground and nodded, reaching around his back to meet his other hand. “I guess that’s what this is for too, eh?” He said excitedly, pulling both arms to the front again, to reveal what he’d been holding.

The label of the tequila bottle was covered by the massive bag of lemons and limes that Michael held tightly in his fist.

“WE’RE GONNA GET FUCKED UP!” The curly-haired man screamed, and he was met with a wave of cheers from the other employees, that ushered the two over to the kitchen, where shot glasses were already being distributed.

Gavin watched as Michael greeted Geoff and Griffon, who were standing at behind their counter acting as bartenders. He knew that this day was coming, but he had made a promise, just like he did anytime he went out with Michael, to not get too drunk, so that he could always be sure to keep his feelings in check. It had been so long since he and Lindsay broke up, Gavin could feel himself becoming more and more affectionate towards Michael, and he couldn’t help but believe that he was getting the same amount of affection back. However, before he could think more about the subject that consumed his mind almost everyday, he was pulled by a set of strong hands and placed directly in front of a full shot glass.

“What’s this then?” Gavin questioned, looking around to see the point of his presence at the counter.

“Well, we thought that it would be fun, since yours and Michael’s last video was the last video put up before we hit two million, for you two to do some shots. Specifically, one shot for every video you’ve done together.” Answered Geoff, who appeared with the other man in his grasp. He placed Michael alongside Gavin as Griffon slammed down a shot glass in front of the man and filled it. She then quickly grabbed a few lemon slices and placed them down next to the glasses, shooting each man a toothy grin as her husband walked back around to his place beside her.

“Alright, I’m gonna count to five, and you guys are gonna take a shot, then I’m gonna fill your glasses again, give you ten seconds to recover, and then count to five again. You know what you’re going to do then?”

The two men looked at each other, and then back at the blonde haired woman.

“You’re going to take another shot, dumbasses. It goes five, shot, ten, five, shot. Say it with me now.”

After a few call-and-response exercises with Griffon, the duo readied themselves for the first of what would obviously be plenty of shots.  
“Okay, so from what I’ve calculated,” Gus started, making air quotes around the word ‘calculated’, “you guys have made about 346 videos together.”

The men’s eyes widened with fear, and their heads whipped around to Griffon and Geoff, both ready to beg not to take that high of a risk of dying from alcohol poisoning.

“But,” Gus continued, gaining the lad’s attention once more. “With just the two of you, there have been about 40. And since you guys are doing pretty well, and we don’t want you to die, let’s say you do four shots?” He said, looking to Geoff for confirmation.

“Alright! When the boss lady gets to five you two dicks better be drinking!” The heavily tattooed man called out, clapping his hands together.

The crowd hushed, and JJ began to film as the two men gave eachother a look as Griffon got ready to count.

“1!”  
“Hey, hey Gavin.”  
“2!”  
“Yeah Michael?”  
“3!”  
Michael flashed his pendant to the other man, and smiled when the other man did the same.  
“4!”  
Gavin grabbed Michael’s hand, and Michael gave him a small smile and a squeeze.  
“5!”  
“Team Nice Dynamite!” The two men called out in unison, before tipping their heads back and letting the drink slide down their throats. They slammed their glasses down in sync, and let out a heavy breath as the crowd cheered them on.

The rest of the shots were blurrier and blurrier for Gavin, the only things he could pick up from his memories being the warmth of Michael’s hand in his, the images of the ceiling and Griffon’s face switching back and forth, and the sound of him calling out to the crowd after the second shot that he was officially drunk, and that he was sorry for whatever happened.

* * *

 

Gavin started shaking his head, trying to shake some more memories into his conscious mind, but failed every time. He got up, and schlepped his way from Michael's bed to his bathroom, and started searching in the cabinets for anything that resembled aspirin.Gavin ran a hand through his hair, as he fumbled with the cap to the Tylenol, and panicked as he heard a knock on the door.

He looked up as it opened, and saw an extremely disheveled Michael there, holding glasses filled with something bright red.

“Michael I--” Gavin started, ready to beg for forgiveness and salvage his friendship.

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael interrupted as he walked to the bed. “I don’t want to hear a fucking thing until my goddamned headache goes away.”

Gavin followed, and offered Michael some Tylenol. He offered Gavin a glass, which Gavin accepted immediately and drank. The drink revealed itself to be a Bloody Mary, and the Brit suppressed a smile as he watched the other man take a swig and obtain a Bloody Mary mustache.

“You’ve gotta little..” Gavin started, trailing off as his hand reached over to Michael’s face. He rubbed off the mustache with his thumb, and promptly stuck it in his mouth. Once all of the liquid was off, Gavin gave Michael a thumbs up and the goofiest grin he could muster, to try and get a smile from the older man, which he did.

“So,” Michael started, looking everywhere but at Gavin to try and lessen the awkwardness of the situation. “What happened last night?”


	6. (Witty Title to come Later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gav have swimmy time bevs as they completely ignore their emotions!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha... where have i been, amirite?
> 
>  
> 
> don't worry about it. Just feast your eyes on this brand spanking new chapter!!!

Gavin shrugged, all tension leaving his body. He'd never admit it, but if Michael responded to this situation with anything other than hostility, Gavin would be not only confused, but seriously concerned for the other man's health. 

"Well it's the tequila 'innit?" He commented, stretching out his limbs. "I had some, you had some, then we went to bed."

"Yeah, Gavin. That's exactly what happened. Everyone went through the trouble of getting this party together so that we could take four shots and leave. That makes complete sense! You solved the case! Fuck Sherlock Holmes we've got genius Free, stater of the obvious." Michael shoved past the other man in the doorway and made his way into the kitchen. If there was one thing he knew about blackouts, it was that you could never recover your memories on an empty stomach. "Something obviously happened last night. I don't remember what, but it was something. Get your phone and meet me in the kitchen."

He looked over towards Gavin, to make sure he'd heard the instructions, and couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on Gavin's face. The taller man hadn't been listening at all, and his eyes were bulging out of his head. The color had drained from the neck up for him, and he was frantically trying to casually hide his dick from Michael's view. "Hey Chief, my glasses aren't on. There's no use in being ashamed. Just go get your phone, okay?" Gavin nodded and walked back into the bedroom to try and locate his phone. 

"Wrong way."

"Wot?" Gavin popped his head to look back out at Michael, who was scouring the fridge for something quick and filling. "Our clothes are in the front hall. And I think part of the living room. We wasted no time, apparently." Gavin tensed up again and walked into the front hall. Lo and behold, both pairs of pants were there, along with their shirts and shoes.   
He reached his hand into his pants (albeit after a bit of debate as to which pair was his), and fished out his phone. His eye immediately caught the multiple notifications from Barb, Geoff and Griffon. Each of them sent about 6 texts each, and he could already predict what each and every one one of them would say. 

He shuffled back to the kitchen, and was met with the overwhelming aroma of melted butter. "Eggs?" 

"Hell yeah, my specialty. You want the usual? I've actually got all the ingredients for it, which is a damn miracle." Gavin nodded, and posted up on the counter. No one really knew how often Gavin stayed over at Michael's. From the first day they met, they're favorite thing to do together was(is) to get plastered as early in the morning as possible, and then do the dumbest shit they could think of. Because of this trend, Gavin constantly ended up sleeping over at Michael's. It wasn't a pre-meditated thing, he'd just always end up passing out during their 3am Portal 2 game. Michael usually didn't even bother to try and move him on to the couch. He just gathered all of the blankets around him, and placed a pillow behind Gav's head, assuming that he'd sort himself out.

"Woah, who said you could sit around and watch me cook?" Michael questioned, waving his spatula at him. "Get your pretty little ass over here and make something! We need some type of complement to this masterpiece I'm making." Gavin's grin widened as he hopped off the counter and joined Michael at the counter-top. "What would ja like Micool boi?" 

 

"Something fruity. I feel like swimmytime bevs is the remedy for us right now, sound good?"

"O" Michael broke down laughing as he heard the guttural noise escape the mouth of his best friend. Gavin's face mirrored that of a child who just found out that his parents were taking him to Disneyland. "Miiccooooollll"

"Is that a yes? Jesus fucking Christ calm down" The older man recomposed himself, and began to toss in the ingredients over the eggs in the pan.

"Yes, lets." Gavin tried to hide his giant ass grin behind the cupboards. "You want smoothies or a cheeky lil' salad?"

"Do you think we could mix Riot punch and smoothie mix?"

There was a silence as the two men stared at each other, searching in the other man's eyes for the answer. The eggs sizzled quietly, and after a moment, they were in a frenzy. 

"Which smoothie? Where's the vodka? We need to do this NOW!" Gavin rummaged through the pantry and freezer, getting all of the ingredients for their concoction. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you finish yet? The eggs are finished." The response to the curly-haired lad was the whir of his blender, viciously chopping up all of the fruit that Gavin had carelessly thrown in. 

He set down the forks in front of the seats that they usually, plopped down, and began to eat. He didn't even bother to use two plates, because they were both eating the same thing.

"DRUMROOLLL PLEASE!!!" Gavin strutted out of the kitchen with two cups and a blender full of potential. Michael complied, taking the two forks and rapping them on the table. Gavin placed the blender down on the lazy susan, and hopped up on a chair. "Presenting: the greatest creation known to man!" He turned and spun the lazy susan for added effect. "You're welcome America!!" The speed of the lazy susan proved to be too much for the blender, and tipped over, right as the spout spun to face Michael, and the contents of the blender splashed onto his face. 

Gavin couldn't stop laughing as Michael tried not to go berserk and toss the blender (and maybe even Gavin) out the window. "I'm.. gonna go take a shower. Eat and clean up for me, alright?"

"Oh no, no no no Mikey, ya don't need a shower!! S'just ya face. C'mere." Gavin climbed off of the chair and skipped over to the other man, and proceeded to study the damage. 

"Gav, were you drinking while you made the smoothie too?"

"Michael please, I am a professional man. Of course. Because how else would we know the alcohoool was still good? I saved your life boy. Don't you forget!"

Gavin took a finger and swiped it across Michael's forehead, clearing up one of the stripes that the incident had given him. He stuck the finger in his mouth, and sucked it clean.   
"No use in letting it go to waste." He proceeded to repeat the action when Michael grabbed his hand. "Don't double dip my face! That's disgusting. I'm gonna go wash up and pretend like you didn't just treat me like guacamole at a party. You can go change into trunks if ya like. Top drawer, second from the left." 

Gavin let out a small whine as he sat down at the table. "I've gotta eat first, and your trunks won't fit me! They're like, two sizes too small."

"All your clothes are two sizes too small. It's a perfect fit." Michael called out from the bathroom. Soon after, he heard the water running, and Gavin knew that any future protest would be useless.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As per usual, the pool was relatively empty, save for a few people sunbathing. They set up shop where they usually do, setting the two towels up on the lounge chair, and placing the baby precariously between the two. 

"Micool."

"What, Gavin."

"I've been drinkin."

"I know, let me catch up, eh?"

"Micool."

"Whaattt?"

"You're going in." Michael looked up from his cup to see Gavin standing over him, straddling his chair and dawning a devious grin. Michael smirked and shook his head. "Not right now I'm not." Gavin furiously nodded, and attempted to yank Michael from his seat. 

"Gav, you go in, and I'll come in after this one, okay?"

Gavin pouted, and deflated to the bottom of Michael's seat, forcing the shorter man to curl up to make room. "But I wanna go in noowww," Michael looked over at the Brit, and sighed. "If I throw up after this, you're taking care of me. Got it?" Gavin brightened up immediately. "Of course!" Michael looked back to his cup, where 3/4ths of the concoction still sat. With a gasp of breath, he lifted the cup to his mouth, and began to chug. 

By the time that he'd finished, the effects had already kicked in. He looked over at Gavin, who seemed to be in between the distance of 2 inches and 20 feet from his face. 

"Let's goooooo!" He exclaimed, lifting himself from the chair.

"Michael, wait," Gavin called, struggling to lift himself up. Michael walked over and lent a hand, lifting the skinny man up with ease. Gavin smiled, and grabbed the man by the hips. Leaning forward, he whispered into Michael's ear. "You're goin' in." 

With all his force, Gavin propelled the two men back into the pool, creating a massive splash. The two laughed, as Gavin struggled to gain dominance in what he perceived to be a wrestling match. Michael easily over powered him, and sat on the other man's back, dragging them both underwater. 

After a few moments, Michael allowed Gavin to head back to the surface for air, and began to float lazily on his back. Gavin joined him soon after, and the two found a comfortable position, with their cheeks resting gently next to each other, and their bodies sprawled out.

"Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah, Gav?"

"I really like this."

"I like this too, boy."

"And I--uh.. Really, uh.." 

"Say no more Gav. Say no more" 

Gavin tried to contain himself as much as possible, because he couldn't help but believe that the feelings that he'd held on to for so long had finally been returned.


	7. Transmorphers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shortie but a goodie

The two men stayed out for as long as they could, until Michael’s paleness got the better of him, and he began to resemble a crab with a wig. They ducked back indoors, and Michael made the executive decision that they would play games and watch some dumb movies until they came up with real plans for the night.

They were decidedly still too drunk to enjoy any games, so they started up Netflix. The two argued about what movie would be best to make fun of for all of 5 minutes, before deciding on Transmorphers. They settled into the couch, and started up the movie, waiting for the effects of the completely successful Riot Smoothie to wear off a little bit more.

Gavin snuggled up next to Michael, who accepted him in, tossing an arm around the taller man’s shoulder and pulling him closer. They sat in silence, Michael focused intently on the movie, and Gavin focused on Michael. He wanted to know what the other man was thinking, if he really did feel the same way. The quasi-ginger shook with laughter at the ridiculous dialogue that was being exchanged, paying no mind to the man by his side.

“Michael,” Gavin mumbled, bracing himself for the conversation he wanted to have. No response. The sounds of the CGI robots drowned out his voice.

“Michael,” he said once more, calling out a bit more. The shot of the guns upstaged him once more. Gavin took the remote and pressed pause, frustrated that his attempts have fallen flat.

“The hell is up with you?” “Michael do you fancy me?” Michael froze, and sobered up faster than he’d expected.

He wasn’t ready to talk. Not yet.

“Gav, can we just watch the movie? I’m not really feeling feelings right now..”

Gavin shook his head, adamant to extract an answer from the other man.

“Michael I need to know now Michael”

“I can’t tell you.” Gavin pouted, and looked Michael in the eyes, waiting for more of an explanation.

“I can’t like you, Gav. Because,” His throat began to close, and he had to blink rapidly to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks. “Then it’s like, like I gave up hope. Like Lindsay’s never gonna come back.”

Michael broke down into tears, wrapping his arms around the British man, who’d taken to consoling the oncoming storm.

“Shh, Michael, it’ll be alright, boi. I promise.”

 

"Gavin, I loved her. I love her. It hurts so bad." He curled up into a ball, and let himself fall apart. He'd been holding it together for so long, but it was too much. The past month had been a whirlwind, trying to push aside his feelings for Lindsay to make way for Gavin, but he couldn't do it. 

  
Gavin planted a gentle kiss on the curly-haired man's forehead, and shushed him quietly. It was the first time in a while that Michael had cried in front of Gavin, though from this breakout, Gavin didn't doubt that he'd been pouring his emotions out when he was on his lonesome. They sat for what seemed like ages, as Michael let the moment pass. He didn't know what to say, or how to approach the man after his tears dried up.

 

"So, do you want pizza, or.."

 

"Pizza sounds good, mate."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work on here so uh.. Tell me how I'm doing? Or not.. I don't own you. But it would be greatly appreciated. I do really hope you enjoyed it, and definitely expect more to come!
> 
> -Kara


End file.
